Conflicted
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Lucy is a very driven girl, determined on getting through college and has just been accepted into Oxford University. However, when a pregnancy test shows positive, her worst fears are confirmed and she has a difficult decision to make. The story also features Lucy's ex Aaron and their friends Nial and Elena and their personal issues that are slowly revealed throughout the story.


**Author's Note: This is a new story that is based on a short film I wrote/directed/edited last year and it was showcased at my college film festival, I also got a high grade for the final film - which I'm quite proud of lol :)**

**So I wanted to adapt my screenplay into a story for you guys - all characters and the storyline is all from me, but I'm basing their appearances on the actors who played them in the film.**

**If you read this, please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One:**

_Lucy_

I couldn't believe this, I was holding my future in my hands and it would all change as soon as I opened the envelope. The summer breeze blew my blonde hair around my face, but I barely noticed as I sat on the bench outside Harrison College and stared at the official looking envelope with the Oxford University crest.

No one in my family had ever gone to university, especially not somewhere like Oxford and I knew my chances of getting in were slim - like incredibly tiny. Mum would be devastated if I didn't get in, she'd told everyone that I had applied and talked about it none stop - just imagining the look of disappointment on her face made me feel sick. Speaking of, my stomach churned painfully and I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself. Going to Oxford was my dream, writing was my passion and knowing that I would find out where my life was heading in September scared the hell out of me.

Right, come on… you can do this. Worst case scenario, I could always work at Tesco after I graduate from college but that conclusion made me feel even worse.

I slowly turned the envelope, took a deep breath and went to slide the envelope open.

"Hey stranger!" Elena's voice screamed and she sat next to me on the bench, holding an assignment in her hands and looking severely pissed off as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder "right, oh my God. You know that 4000 word assignment? I've only gone and failed it, just because I fucking forgot to put the bibliography in. I mean I know it's important, but still…"

Elena had been my best friend since we were six and usually her swearing rants put me in a great mood, but not today.

Elena seemed to notice because she tapped me on the shoulder with a frown.

"Lucy?"

I turned and gave her an apologetic smile, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry Elena, I was miles away," I shrugged and forced a casual smile "what did you say?"

"Oh, just that I failed my final assessment so I'm screwed for the rest of the year," Elena said sarcastically and I actually gave a small but genuine laugh "but how are you?"

My smile faltered as I turned back to the letter in my hands, the nerves returning again.

"This came this morning," I said quietly as I showed Elena the letter and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oxford?" Elena said, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Yeah, but I haven't opened it…"

Elena looked at me with incredulity, clearly trying not to roll her eyes.

"Why?" Elena demanded.

I couldn't meet her eyes as I admitted the truth, looking at my name and address written on the envelope instead of my best friend.

"I'm too nervous," I mumbled, finally looking up and turning meeting Elena's eyes "what if I don't get in? What do I tell people?"

"Open it," Elena encouraged me and another smile found its way on my face "you'll be mad if you don't."

I grinned as I turned and took a deep breath, sliding the envelope open and pulled out the letter. I could feel Elena's eyes on me as I read the letter, my mouth falling open in shock as I tried to comprehend what I was reading.

_Dear Miss Eldridge,_

_We are placed to inform you that you have been accepted into Oxford University for…_

"I GOT IN!" I screamed, happy tears building behind my eyes.

"You got in!" Elena shrieked, beaming as she pulled me into a hug that nearly broke my ribs.

I had actually got in… I was going to London, this felt like an insane dream and I can't believe that this was true. Oh my God, Mum was gonna freak, I can't wait to see her reaction.

I pulled away from Elena and couldn't keep the grin off my face as I re-read the letter, but the feeling of someone watching me made me look up and I saw Aaron looking at me with a scowl on the bench of the bus stop down the street.

Aaron was my ex-boyfriend, his blue eyes that were usually crinkled in a heart-warming smile were narrowed in anger and his once happy-go-lucky smile was an unnerving sneer. Aaron was used to be a sweet guy, but after he started hanging around with boys from the local council estate (the boys causing trouble in town) and started taking drugs… he's become a completely different person. But after what he did a few weeks ago, I ended it without hesitating and I swore I would never go back to that - I hadn't even told Elena what he did, mainly because she'd go mental and most likely get arrested for GBH.

I know I did the right thing, but it still worried me that the guy that I fell in love with and who was my first was turning into someone I didn't recognise.

"Just ignore him," Elena told me gently, but I noticed she was glaring at Aaron with some serious evil eyes "he's just pissed that you dumped him."

"I know," I said, turning to give Elena a small smile "I'm okay."

"If your druggie ex-boyfriend starts on you, I will seriously kick his arse into line." Elena said firmly, a determined grin on her face and I knew that she was being deadly serious. I was lucky to have such a great friend like Elena and even though she acted like a super bitch most of the time, she was like the sister I never had.

"And I'll keep that in mind," I laughed as I grabbed my rucksack off the ground "come on, we're gonna be late."

As soon as I stood up, my vision blurred and I suddenly felt like the whole place was spinning. The sickness that I'd felt all morning came rushing back and I wasn't sure whether I was going to throw up or faint, but I didn't find out because Elena's hand quickly grabbed my arm and steadied me on my feet.

"You okay?" Elena asked concerned as I blinked my eyes several times to focus.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit sick today," I tried to shrug, but I could tell that Elena wasn't convinced and I could feel a headache coming on "it's probably just that bug that's been going around.

Thankfully, Elena didn't press the matter but she did link her arm through mine and I guess it was to make sure I didn't collapse as we watched into the college entrance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review :)**

**The next stories to be updated: _Silent Dusk, Soul Hunters, Hogwarts - The Next Generation, An Unlikely Bond _and _Immortality_**

**:)**


End file.
